Open Up My Eager Eyes
by Gilmoregirl7878
Summary: Logan’s in London and Rory is left alone in Connecticut. Who will comfort her on those long and lonely nights while her boyfriend is gone? Why, his best friend. PDLD
1. Chapter 1

Title: Open Up My Eager Eyes

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Hey, I thought of this and just had to write it. I won't be able to continue it soon because I'm going on vacation but I will when I get back, not that it makes a different to say that now. Haha.

'Logan's in London and Rory is left alone in Connecticut . Who will comfort her on those long and lonely nights while her boyfriend is gone? Why his best friend. PDLD

7878787878787878

Rory had a very long day.

First, she had to go to Stars Hollow to spend the day with her Mother to see how she was doing after she got back from Boston. Lorelai and Luke still had not talked since she had yelled at him that night and had been hiding the past week, spending time in a hotel in Boston.

Then, she had to spend the rest of the time doing last minute shopping for Colin's birthday party, which she was had been invited to, but wasn't sure if she wanted to go.

They were Logan's friends, not really hers. She knew in the back of her mind that Logan had probably told them to make sure she was alright and wasn't too sad or lonely while he was gone.

She didn't want them to feel obligated to invite her, but she also knew that if they really didn't want her there, they wouldn't invite her. That's just the way they were, yes, they were nice guys, but not to people they didn't like.

Or in Colin's case, people who he didn't generally know, didn't matter who they were.

Colin's party was, of course, a theme party. Finn had thought of it and Colin, Rory, and even Logan who was in London, all loved the idea.

Finn had been watching National Lampoon's Animal House. In Animal House, they have a toga party, which inspired his idea. An Animal House theme party. They would get an Otis Redding impersonator.

Finn would be Otter, Colin was going to be Boon, Stephanie was going to be Babs, and Rory was going to Katy.

Rory could only imagine what this party was going to be like tonight.

78787878787878787878

Rory walked into the party at Colin and Finn's dorm. She was wearing a fifties style dress. It was baby blue with poodle skirt style. When she walked into the room she was immediately spotted and yelled at by Colin.

"You bitch!" Colin yelled from across the room as he and Finn made their way toward her. Finn was dressed the same as Otter in the parade, as was Colin. They were both wearing black sunglasses and Finn was wearing all black, black pants and a black coat, while Colin wore black pants with a brown coat.

Colin and Finn made their way to Rory, who was looking a little worried. It wasn't everyday that the minute you open a door someone calls you a bitch.

"Cheater!" Colin yelled again, teasing, as he hugged her. It finally dawned on her. In the movie Katy cheats on Boon.

"Should have been better in bed." She teased. Finn smiled at her, but didn't say anything. He just threw an arm around her and led her towards the bar.

"Why do I have a feeling you desperately need a drink right now?" Finn said into her ear, and Rory smiled softly. He knew exactly how uncomfortable she was without Logan here.

When they got to the bar Finn ordered her a drink and watched wide-eyed as she immediately threw her head With the third she sipped it normally. back and downed it and ordered another and did the same.

"Better?" Finn asked amused, with an edge of concern in his voice.

"I will be in a minute." She mumbled.

A girl walked up next to Finn and held onto his arm. She was scantily dressed in a mini skirt and a barely-there top. She glared at Rory for a moment before turning to Finn.

"Finn, why are you talking to her. She cheated on Logan with his best friend!" The girl said scathingly.

"What?" Finn asked confused as Rory rolled her eyes.

"Uh sweetie?" Rory said in a fake sweet voice. "In case you didn't realize, it's a costume party. Meaning, you're supposed to dress to the theme, and last time I checked, 'Being a Slut' wasn't the theme, it's an Animal House theme party, not that I expect you to know what that means, but Colin was joking. So, why don't you run along now,"

When Rory finished the girl stared shocked at Rory, then Finn, who tried to keep a straight face, but was unsuccessful. She scoffed and walked away.

When the girl was out of hearing distance, Finn and Rory started burst out laughing.

"Well, there goes my date," Finn joked after they calmed down.

"Oh, Finn I didn't realize. I'm sorry." Rory apologized.

"Ah, no big deal. I've already made it my goal tonight to follow you around like a lost puppy. You're much more fun." He joked.

"Finn, you'll only be with me until another girl catches your interest." Rory joked, knowing how he could be. Rory was confused when Finn made a weird smirk and took a sip from his drink, not responding to her.

78787878787878787878

For the rest of the night Rory was surprised that Finn actually stayed by her side all night, even though she told him to go and find a girl took hook up with, that she was fine. But he never listened, he obediently stayed by her side, which Rory took as loyalty to Logan.

Later that night when Rory had a few more drinks, Otis Redding's voice came loudly over the speakers, signifying that 'Shout' had started. Everyone hurried to the dance floor as Finn dragged her also.

As the song started, Finn twirled her crazily, and they started dancing, Finn twirled her as they danced crazily, Rory was laughing hysterically.

_Well...  
You know you make me want to (SHOUT)  
Throw my hands back and (SHOUT)  
Throw my head back and (SHOUT)  
Kick my heels up and (SHOUT)-Come on now  
Don't forget to say you will  
Don't forget to say-ay-ay-ay-ay (SAY YOU WILL)  
Say it right now baby (SAY YOU WILL)  
Come On-Come On (SAY YOU WILL)  
(SAY) Say that you love me (SAY) Say that you need me  
(SAY) Say that you want me (SAY) You wanna be with me (SAY)-  
Come on now (x4)_

_I still remember, when you used to be 9 years old, yeah, yeah  
I was a fool for you from the bottom of my soul, yeah-yeah  
And now that you've grown up , I want to let you know yeah-yeah  
You want to leave me-You want to let me go-  
_

When the third verse started and the beat changed, Rory faintly realized that her and Finn were now pressed up against each other, as they danced together. Finn had his hands on her hips guiding her hips to move with his.

_I want you to know, I said I want you to now right now  
You've been good to me baby, Better than I've been to myself, hey-hey  
And if you ever leave me, I don't want nobody else no-no  
I said I want you to know, I said I want you to know right now_

When the fourth and final verse started up people started singing loudly, screaming the 'shout' and jumping up and down, and singing the second 'hey' in the song.

When the song came to the 'A little bit softer now' they, in Animal House fashion, started to lower to the ground and singing softer. Finn and Rory never broke contact, nor did their eye contact break

When the 'A little bit louder now', part came and everyone started to ease up to standing position, and the music got faster people started singing louder and laughing. Finn and Rory danced in a different rhythm than everyone else, and stared intensely into each other's eyes, their bodies pressed up against each other, moving together in a sensual way.

When the song ended and people started shaking up bottles and spraying it into the crowd and were cheering, Rory quickly broke away from Finn and walked over to the bar to get another drink.

Colin, who had watched them the whole time, pulled Finn into a corner.

"What the fuck was that!" Colin yelled at Finn.

"What?" Finn said distractedly, looking towards the bar.

"You know what, Finn don't even fucking think about it. Don't fuckin' do this." Colin warned dangerously.

"Do what?" Finn challenged, his voice and eyes taking an edge that he never used.

"He's in London, not gone. And he's still our best friend, and always been there. He deserves some kind of respect. Remember that."

"Again, do what?" Finn challenged dangerously. Staring at Colin for a moment, before walking away, towards the bar.

"She left a minute ago, Finn. She probably wants to be awake for Logan's call in the morning." Colin told him, as Finn stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

Colin watched as Finn walked quickly through the crowd and pushed the table away from where it was in front of his room, blocking it, and walked in and slammed the door behind him.

Colin sighed and shook his head. This was not good.

78787878787878787878

Rory woke up to a her cell phone ringing.

"I hate you." She groaned into her phone, still half asleep.

"Late night, Ace?" Logan's teasing voice filtered.

"You called! Never mind, I love you," She said happily, and smiled when she heard his laugh.

"Of course I called. How was Colin's party?"

"It was fun, I left early, though."

"Why?"

"Oh, well, I just drank too much and was tired so Finn told me that I should probably go sleep it off. Don't worry, it wasn't a lot, there was no dancing on any table tops or removal of clothing, at least, not from me,"

"You never drink, Ace."

"I know, I just missed you there," She told him softly.

"I miss you too, I'll have to call Finn and thank him for being such a good friend and looking after you."

787878787878787878787878

A/N: I was listening to Mr. Brightside and later I watched Animal House and had to write this! This chapter was unbelievingly hard to write and It's quite a differently first chapter than I usually have. As some of you know, most of my first chapters are just short ones, which only make you get a feel for the story. I'm sure those who are older than me have probably seen Animal House, if you're younger than me you might not have because it's an older movie. But I suggest you go and see it now! Haha


	2. Staying Up All Night

Title: Staying Up All Night

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I'm actually having trouble with this story right now, plus I HATE SCHOOL AND WORK...it's taking way too much of my time right now, I barely get to spend time with my friends. It sucks.

7878787878787878787878

Finn stumbled out of his room, eyes half open. Trying to remember the reason he had gotten up before hearing the sharp noise remembering, and walked over and picked up his loudly ringing cell phone

"What," He demanded sharply into the phone. He was met with a laughing voice.

"Party hard last night?" Logan asked.

"When do I not?" Finn responded airily, flopping down onto the couch, faintly acknowledging Colin, who was sitting in the recliner watching him.

"True. Listen, I wanted to thank you for last night, with Rory."

"Your welcome...what did I do?" Finn asked, he heard Logan chuckle again and he rolled his eyes. That was him, 'good 'ol Finn, always joking around'.

"For keeping an eye on Rory last night, making sure she didn't drink too much, I appreciate it."

"No problem, what I'm here for," Finn said shortly, grimacing.

"It's nice to know I got you guys watching my back at Yale. Speaking of which, how is your last year of school going?" Logan asked.

"Better than yours being out in the real world."

"Probably. Look, I gotta go Finn, I have a meeting in five minutes. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Finn hung up and threw his phone carelessly, not even opening his eyes when he heard the 'bang' that it made when it collided with something hard.

"Don't even start" Finn suddenly.

"What makes you think I was going to say something?" Colin asked.

"Because I know you,"

"Well you're right. Rory, Finn? What the hell were you thinking!" Colin yelled loudly. Finn winced, but sat up and looked at Colin.

"Nothing happened," He responded flippantly.

"Damn straight nothing happened, and nothing will,"

"Okay Colin," Finn responded sarcastically.

"I'm serious Finn. Don't fuck with me about this. This is Logan's girlfriend, not some girl he hooked up with."

"Nothing happened," Finn repeats dully, getting up from the couch and walking back to his room.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Finn? Why do you feel the need to destroy everything that's good in your life?" Colin's harsh accusing voice says from behind him. Finn slams the door behind him, as if trying to block the words he had said.

But the damage was done, the words had pierced his heart like daggers. He would never let it show, but those words had hit him in a way that made him freeze after shutting the door, taking a deep breath as he felt his lungs constricting and his head start to pound.

Finn sat down on his bed and held his head in his hands, Colin's words repeating in his head.

With a start he jumped up, grabbing his keys and walking past Colin and out the door, making sure to slam it on his way out. He didn't think as he got into his car and drove to her apartment...Logan's apartment...his best friend's apartment that he shared with his girlfriend.

All these thoughts should make him turn the car around and go back to his apartment. He considered it for a moment, going back, maybe punching Colin for pissing him off. But no matter how much a part of him wanted to do that he couldn't. Instead he just accelerated.

Finn stopped thinking the minute he knocked on her door. Rory opened the door and looked surprised when she saw him standing there.

"Finn, what are you-

She didn't finished her sentence because his lips crashed down on hers. She was shocked for a moment before pushing him away.

"What the hell!" She yelled, staring at him wildly. "What are you doing!" Finn sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I thought I was being pretty clear," He mumbled.

"What is wrong with you? Are you crazy!? You're Logan's best friend!" She yelled. Finn's eyes darkened dangerously and he faced her, continuing in a low voice.

"Love, you're the second person to ask what is wrong with me, and I can answer that simply, you. You are making me fucking crazy. I see you with Logan and how uptight you always are, you look like your never having any fun. You look like you haven't been properly fucked," he said a low voice.

"Screw you," She shot back and Finn smirked.

"You didn't seem against this last night. In fact, I think all it would have taken was one word from me and we would have fucked last night." He said in a low voice, stepping closer toward her so they were inches apart again. He watched her eyes darken dangerously, mirroring his own.

"I was drunk," She retorted.

"No you weren't."

"I missed Logan."

"You and I both know Logan was the last thing on your mind last night," He smirked.

"You bastard," She whispered, staring angrily up at him. "You're an asshole, you're his best friend, he trusts you."

"And you're his girlfriend, but that isn't going to stop you when I kiss you this time," He muttered, lowering his lips to hers and closing the small gap between them.

This time she didn't pull away, it wasn't a soft kiss, hell it wasn't even a passionate kiss. It was forceful and rough, need and anger swept through every touch, every movement was fast and demanding.

Finn pushed her against the wall and she made a noise that was a half groan, half moan. With Logan he had always made sure to go slow and be gentle, making sure that her needs were put before his.

As Finn pulled her shirt and bra off and ran his hands possessively over her chest, she moaned, urging him to continue as she pushed his own shirt up above his head.

Her hands were sliding down his chest, his extremely finely toned chest, when she heard an loud noise.

Through her hazy, cloud filled head, she managed to realize that the noise was her phone and the ring tone that she had set was especially for Logan.

"_You jump I jump, Jack"_

Rory pushed Finn away suddenly, he gave her a surprised look before quickly recovering, going back to his expression void of any emotion except for the lust that he had for her, which showed clearly right now.

"Leave," Rory whispered, but she might as well had been screaming. Finn grabbed his shirt off the floor and put it back on while walking out of the apartment. On his walk back to his car he figured that Logan was the one who was calling her cell phone.

Next time he'll have to make sure she doesn't have it on her.

Rory put her shirt back on as quickly as she possibly could, as if going back to her state of dress she had been minutes ago would erase what had just happened. Her cell phone had stopped it's ringing and made a beep, signaling that she had a new voice message.

Rory made her way towards the couch and sat down, entering her code for her messages.

"_Hey Ace,"_

Rory never heard the rest of that message. Her phone tumbled out of her hand and landed on the floor, forgotten. Rory started sobbing, pulling her knees up her chest.

She had cheated on him with his best friend.

And the worst part was, she wanted to do it again.

A/N: I Finally updated this! Although this chapter is really short, which I'm really sorry about. I'm trying to slowly start updating all my stories again now that some things in my life have started to calm down and settle themselves...or I've been just ignoring them.

Thank you to all my faithful reviews,

hope you enjoyed!


End file.
